


Enchantment

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel stumble into a trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kissbingo prompt type:XOXO (written). A big thank you to mmmchelle for the readthrough and the suggestions. She is awesome, and made this fic much better than it was.

"I think it's gone, whatever it is," Dean said, lowering his shotgun. He certainly hoped so. The warehouse was huge, and with only three of them, searching the entire building would be a real pain in the ass.

Sam glanced out a window, eyeing the well-lit parking lot. "You're probably right. The lights stopped flickering."

Cas tilted his head to one side and his eyes grew distant. Listening, presumably.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

Cas shook his head. "Nothing."

Dean uncocked his gun.

Sam did the same. "Question is, where did it go?" Sam asked.

"Bigger question is, what the hell was it?" Dean pointed his flashlight down one side of the enormous room, then the other. Nothing but empty pallets creating weird shadows. Dean watched for a moment but none of the shadows moved. "We should check out the offices, maybe we'll find something that will give us a clue."

He nodded to Sam, who headed down the left side of the warehouse. The light from his flashlight reflected off the walls and ceiling, then faded out as he turned down a hallway.

Cas was already entering a corridor to the right. Dean followed, pausing at each doorway to shine the flashlight in. Nothing but empty conference rooms at first, then a small office. Dean stepped inside to check it more closely, but the desk and bookshelves were empty. "I'm thinking this is a big waste of time, Cas."

He turned, expecting to see Cas behind him, but the room was empty. "Cas?" he called out, worried.

"I'm in here," Cas called out from another room across the hallway. "There seems to be--"

"What? There seems to be what?" Dean asked. Concerned and on the alert, he crossed the hallway and entered another room. It illuminated only by the streetlights outside and seemed to be devoid of furniture. Cas stood in the center, staring down at the floor.

"Dean, don't come any closer."

Dean stopped a few feet away from him, chilled by the urgency in Cas's voice. "Why?" He tightened his grip on the shotgun. Then in the shadows he could make out lines drawn on the floor. Lines that he had crossed.

"It's a trap," Cas said.

"What kind of trap?" Dean shone his flashlight along the symbols. He didn't recognize any of them.

"I don't know." Cas was staring intently at Dean.

Dean didn't really care what kind of trap it was. Dropping his gun, he strode toward Cas, slid a hand around the back of Cas's neck and kissed him.

Cas kissed him back without hesitation. It was fantastic, the soft slide of Cas's lips over his, the scrape of stubble against his chin, the way Cas grabbed his coat and pulled him closer. Dean had no idea why he had waited so long to do this.

"Dean," Cas murmured, breaking off the kiss. "Wait."

Flashlight clattering to the floor, Dean grabbed Cas's head in his hands and hauled him back in. This time Cas's mouth opened easily under his and they got down to serious kissing, the kind that left Dean breathless and hard and wanting.

"Dean." Cas turned his head away again. "This isn't--" He grunted as Dean nipped the side of his neck. "This isn't right."

"Fuck right." Dean nuzzled and kissed Cas's ear, and Cas shuddered against him.

It was awesome.

"No, Dean--" Cas sounded breathless. "It's a spell."

"Uh huh." Dean moved his mouth over Cas's and kissed him again. A spell. It made sense, except for the fact that he really, really wanted to do this and it felt so fucking good, so absolutely and completely right.

Two hands flat against his chest and Cas pushed Dean away, holding him at arms length. "It must be powerful, to affect me too."

Dean nodded, leaning against Cas's hands. "Okay, so it's a spell." He was fascinated by the way Cas's mouth moved as he spoke. With great effort he looked away, staring at the the strange sigils drawn on the wall. "Why kissing? It doesn't make any sense."

"No. It doesn't." Cas's hands fisted in Dean's shirt as he pulled Dean close again.

Dean went willingly. With a sigh of relief he leaned into the kiss, pressing his body against Cas's. Cas felt good in his arms, his body intriguingly solid and firm underneath all those layers of clothing. And his mouth--his mouth was amazing, warm and wet and so very eager.

"We need," Castiel said in between kisses, "to call Sam. For help."

Dean made a frustrated noise, because every time Castiel spoke, he stopped kissing.

They should never, ever stop kissing.

"Dean." Castiel said, desperate. He buried his face in Dean's neck, an arm tight around Dean's waist and that was very wrong, because Dean couldn't kiss him anymore, at least not his mouth. He settled for running his lips over Cas's hair. It was soft and smelled surprisingly good.

"Sam," Cas said. He was fumbling with something. His cell phone, Dean realized. "Sam? We need your help."

Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's temple. "Tell him to be careful."

"It's a trap," Cas said into the phone. "We've--you, you must break it."

The phone tumbled to the ground and Dean could hear Sam's worried voice over the line but Cas was kissing him again, thank god, an intense, bruising kiss as if he needed to make up for lost time. Dean got lost in it, lost in the sensation and the sheer joy of kissing and touching and this was pretty much the best thing he had ever done in his whole entire life.

As if from a distance, he heard Sam calling out softly, "Uh, hey guys?"

Dean waved an arm, motioning for Sam to go away. He was busy, damn it.

"What the hell? Dean?"

Much to Dean's dismay, Cas broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against Dean's shoulder. "Sam, break the trap," Cas said, his voice sounding like a low moan. "Please."

Frustrated, Dean tried to pull Cas back up to him. He could see Sam gingerly coming through the doorway, examining the floor, walls and ceiling with the flashlight every step of the way. Cas resisted his tugging, but he did turn his head and kiss the side of Dean's neck, and while it wasn't quite the same, it felt pretty damn good.

"I got it," Sam said.

Dean heard a gravely scraping sound, a muttered curse and then more scraping. Cas reached up to kiss him again, but before their lips touched Cas stepped back abruptly, eyes wide and Dean stumbled from the loss of Cas's body against his.

"Was that it?" Sam asked.

Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His lips were swollen and sore and he felt strange, like all the energy had drained out of him at once.

"Yes, Sam. Thank you." Cas backed away from Dean.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam said. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Dean said, even though he was more than a little freaked out--hell, he had just been kissing Cas. "I'm good."

"So what the hell kind of trap was this?" Sam asked. "I mean, really, what's the point of making two people kiss each other?"

"I have no idea. It's structured in an unusual manner," Cas said. Making a wide circle around Dean, he walked to the wall and examined the writing. He touched a sigil with one finger. "The writing is fresh. This trap was set recently."

"And I'd say it was done in a hurry--look at this part here, the way it runs together," Sam pointed out.

Dean took a deep breath. Then another. He still felt weird. Like he should still be kissing Cas, which was ridiculous. Aftereffects from the spell, obviously.

"This may explain it," Cas said, pointing to a word spelled out in characters Dean didn't recognize.

"What?" Dean said, coming to stand next to him.

Cas gave him a quick, sideways glance, then cleared his throat. "Uh. The spelling. Given the context, I suspect this word is misspelled."

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "I don't recognize the lettering."

"It's an ancient language," Cas explained. "The word as written here is 'kiss', but I suspect it was supposed to be 'kill'. People caught in the trap were meant to kill each other."

"Seriously?" said Sam.

Dean barked out a laugh. "Thank god for dyslexic monsters, huh?" Still, he felt a chill run down his spine. If the spell had been written correctly, between him and Cas, there was no doubt who would have won that fight.

"Lucky for us." This time Cas did look directly at him and Dean's face grew warm.

"Dean, honestly, only you could get caught in a kissing trap," Sam said.

"Shut up."

"With Cas," Sam added, snickering now.

"You know what?" Dean said. "I think it's time we got the hell out of here."

He retrieved his shotgun and his flashlight from the floor as Sam snapped pictures of the spell. "Maybe Bobby will recognize how the spell is set up."

"Good idea," Cas agreed.

"Do we have to tell Bobby?" Dean asked, waiting by the door for Sam.

Sam grinned. "I can't wait."

Dean shook his head and headed out into the corridor. By time they made it out into the parking lot, Dean was feeling steadier, the cool night air helping to clear his head. He felt more like himself. And less like someone who spent the last fifteen minutes making out like a teenager.

Which really wasn't a terrible way to spend fifteen minutes.

"I mean, a demon would just kill us outright, not set a trap, right?" Sam was saying as he opened the truck of the Impala. "So maybe it's a witch."

"I don't think it was human," Cas said. His face looked pale and shadowy in the streetlights. "It seemed to vanish just as we were closing in on it."

"True. I couldn't get a look at it in the dark," Sam agreed, lifting the false floor of the truck. "Uh, Dean?"

Dean turned to find Sam holding his hand out. "What?"

"You want me to stash that?" Sam nodded toward the shotgun in Dean's hand.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Dean handed the weapon over to Sam.

"Sure you're okay, Dean? Not feeling a little woozy from all that kissing?"

Dean made a face at Sam. "Just put the damn guns away."

Sam snorted, then began putting the weapons away. Dean turned away only to find Cas standing close to him--too close. For a brief moment he thought Cas might kiss him again. And felt oddly disappointed when Cas didn't.

"So, uh, pretty freaky in there, huh?" Dean said, scratching the back of his head.

Cas nodded. "Yes. It was indeed," he took a breath, then looked away. "Freaky."

The trunk slammed shut and Sam headed around to the passenger side of the car.

"Listen," Dean said, "we're going to head back to the motel--"

And then Dean couldn't talk anymore, because Cas's lips were on his. It was only a brief kiss, but when Cas pulled back Dean's first thought was still to haul him back in for more. His second thought was _what the hell_?

"Cas," he said, startled.

"I wanted to see what it was like without the spell," Cas explained, eyeing Dean curiously.

"And?"

"It's still very enjoyable," Cas announced with a hint of a smile. "Maybe even moreso."

"Yeah, well." Dean nodded stupidly. With a quick glance over his shoulder he made sure that Sam was already in the car. "Yeah. It kind of was," he admitted, not that he could really tell. It was far too short a kiss. It would take much more kissing for him to be sure.

"Perhaps I will stop by the room later this evening. To see you," Cas said.

"You do that," Dean said.

A curt nod, and Cas vanished. Dean blinked, then leaned against the car and scrubbed his hand over his head. He was pretty sure he had just made a date. With Cas.

"Come on, Dean," Sam called out an open car window. "Quit mooning over your boyfriend."

"Why don't you quit being a pain in the ass?" Dean asked as he got into the car.

Sam grinned. "No way. It's too much fun."

Dean sighed and started the car. And wondered where exactly one went on a date with an angel.


End file.
